bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (pol. Maja Tanaki) to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Meika lub Imooto-San (Młodsza Siostra). Informacje Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Czasem powinna patrzeć bardziej realnie na świat. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę.Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Czasem bywa agresywna jednak potrafi nad sobą panować. Przyjaźń z Ami Mei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osoboą która ma ją chronić. Jednak po paru tygodniach Moy i Tanaki poszły do restautacji. Okazało się że ktoś planował spisek. Wszyscy wyciągnęli broń. Mei wtedy uspokoiła Ami i pozwoliła jej uciec a sama została w restauracji. Ami myślała że już nie żyje, ale jednak - wyszła po ptostu ot tak nie mając żadnego siniaka. Od tej pory Ami i Mei dużo bardziej się do siebie zbliżyły. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro) thumb|left|164px|Mei i Osa Przyjaźń z Oskarem Przyjaźń z Peterem thumb|left|Maja, Alex i Ami Przyjaźń z Alex Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Przyjaźń z Łukaszem Przyjaźń z Dawidem Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Przeszłość thumb|left|Mała MeiMaja w wieku 5 lat zaczęła pierwsze szkolenia jako ninja. Uczyła się przez pierwsze 2 lata w Akademii Ninja. Po pierwszym roku została ochroniarzem Ami. Na początku była jedyną dziewczyną w klasie przez co było jej na początku ciężko. Do tego w wieku 8 lat wyjechała do Japonii gdzie nauczyła się japońskiego. Po 1,5 roku spędzonego w Japonii Mei wróciła do ojczystego kraju gdzie znów zaczęła chronić Ami. Poszła do normalnej szkoły a na treningi chodziła razem z Kabuto i Haruto do senseia. Wygląd Mei ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. 11 lat - Ma włosy spięte w kitek zieloną gumką. Nosi czarno-zieloną bluzkę, czarne leginsy i zielone buty do kostki. 12 lat - Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. 13 lat - W wieku 13 lat Mei obcięła sobie grzywkę a jej włosy powróciły do dawnego koloru. Zaczyna lekko przypominać chłopaka przez swój zadziorny nos. Nosi czarny golf, luźne czarne spodnie z białymi paskami na łydkach. Jej buty też są czarne ze złotymi i srebrnymi elementami. Ma zielony ala płaszcz z kapturem z złotymi i białymi elementami. Nosi czarne rękawiczki do łokci. Czasem zakłada na głowę zielony szal, który zakrywa jej usta i nos przez co wygląda bardziej tajemniczo. 14 lat - Potem znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej głównym strojem stał się czarny czarny uniform. Zaczęła też nosić fioletowe soczewki (nie z powodu wady wzroku) 11-22 lat (ninja) - Pomimo wszystko na misjach ninja ma całkiem inny wygląd. W wieku 11 lat ma długie blond włosy. Nosi długą zieloną lub czerwoną unikę i ciemnozielone leginsy i niebieskie sandały. Ochraniacz odgrywa rolę opaski. Potem podczas walki była zmuszona sobie obciąć włosy. Zmieniła strój na krótką zieloną bluzkę i coś w rodzaju spodenek tego samego koloru co wcześniej i takie same sandały. Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, o tego czarne nagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. W wieku 18 lat nosi zieloną kurtkę (lub coś podobnego) na czarną bluzkę z ramiączkami. Ciągle ma czarne leginsy i buty na niskim obcasie do kolan. Ochroniacz przewiesiła sobie na biodrach. Czasem w dniach wolnych od misji zmienia strój na inny. 15-16 lat - Później zmienia fryzurę na dość niecodzienną : cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. Na początku Tanaki ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. Trochę później, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi. Potem nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. Później jej strój ponownie się zmienił. Ubrana była w krótką czarną tunikę na ramiączkach. Ponownie zawitała część zbroi. Siateczki widniały na ramionach, dekolcie jak i udach. Jej buty były koloru czarnego sięgające pod kolana. Opaska nie zmieniła swojego miejsca. Bakugany Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Kiedy bakugany wróciły do Vestroi ojciec Mei stworzył dla niej Mech. Szablo Tigrerre i Mech. Burze Skyress. Kiedy Cody zmarł (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany w odcinku 24. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy okazało się że Cody żyje,oddała mu Furyoku ale za to dostała od Lena Lumagrowla. Trochę później Lumagrowl również zginął ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka Tara. Ma również dużo bakuganów pomocniczych: Cień Ingram, Skrzydło Taylean. Jej mechtogan to Raiden. Anime Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal W tej serii Mei widujemy przelotnie. Pojawia się razem z Ami w odcinku 24 gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek jej idolkę. Później widujemy ją gdy Len podarowuje jej Furyoku. W dalszych odcinkach wojownicy oglądają bitwy Mei lub czasami na sibie wpadają i rozmawiają chwilę. Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań W tej serii Mei jest główną bohaterką i pojawia się w każdym odcinku. Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia W tej serii Mei pojawia się w odcinku 6 i dołącza do Łukasza i jego przyjaciół i razem z nimi wyrusza szukać kryształów. Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Bakugan: Nano Cios Bakugan: BakuGalaxy Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników Mei w serii Kronika Wojowników ma swój debiut w 13 odcinku, kiedy by nieomal pokonała Dana i Mechtalium Dragonoida. Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy Bakugan: W sieci Mroku Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Bakugan: Czas Zemsty Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata Bakugan: Eliminacje Footballu Bakugan: Puchar Glaktyki Bakugan: Masters of Football Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja thumb|left|Mei i jej moc WiatruMei podobnie jak Shun jest ninja. Świetnie posługuje się broniami, w szczególności kataną i wachlarzem. Prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą zwoje, które służą głównie do robienia bariery i "przyzywania" broni. Majka jak na dziewycznę jest bardzo szybka, jej mocną stroną jest atak, gorzej z obroną. Tanaki jest bardzo bystra i dobrze orientuje się w terenie. Potrafi przewidzieć bardzo skomplikowane ruchy jednak czasem przychodzi jej to z trudem. Potrafi podstawowe techniki ognia, światła, ziemi, wody oraz błyskawicy, a także bardzo zaawansowane techniki wiatru i powietrza. Bardzo dobrze kontroluje swoją moc co daje jej często przewagę w walce. Mei jest także bardzo wytrzymała, potrafi się podnieść nawet po dla zwykłego człowieka śmiertelnych ranach. Dzięki swojej kontroli mocy Tanaki ma ogromną siłę co również jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Oprócz podstawowych umiejętności każdego ninjy, Maja zna również medyczne techniki. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą mocy Maja stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w kraju, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Mei posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn. Podczas walki była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Sensei nauczył Tanaki jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Sensei nauczył ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Mei zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Charakterystyczną bronią Mei jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Jej wachlarz jest zrobiony z pewnego rodzaju stali, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami, kunaiami i niektórymi atakami. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła. Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Mei może utworzyć thumb|left|Mei i jej wachlarzwielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej mocy. Tanaki nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków. Dziewczyna nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, ponieważ może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. Jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem mocy Wiatru; podczas serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza thumb|Mei z aktywnym Kemuriużytkowniczka tej natury mocy. Kiedy przeciwnik jest naprawdę silny Mei aktywuje jej ukrytą zdolność Kemuri. Wtedy leci z jej oka granatowy dym. Dzięki niemu Tanaki potrafi błyskawicznie znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika, jest znacznie szybsza i silniejsza oraz widzi w zasięgu 360°. Potrafi sprawdzić czy w okolicy nie ma przeciwnika i jest bardziej wrażliwa na jego moc (potrafi za pomocą tego szybko go znaleźć i dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie jest). Statystyki W wieku 11-13 lat= |-| W wieku 14-16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-19 lat= |-| W wieku 20-22 lat (prawdopodobnie)= |-| Z Kemuri (15-22 lat)= Piłka Nożna thumb|leftMei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki: Cyclone, Aggressive Beat, Air Bullet, Air Ride, Back Tornado, Cross Drive, Falco Wing, Inazuma Otoshi (z Ami) i wiele innych Ciekawostki *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Ami. *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks. *Jest uważana za najlepszą strategiczkę w BakuPrzestrzenii. *Jej matka jest Polką a tata Japończykiem, dlatego potrafi mówić w dwóch językach. *Ma chłopaka - Shun'a, jednak po jego śmierci (kłótni) Mei jest dziewczyną Oskara Swifta *Nie za bardzo lubi Dana. *Uwielbia jeść chińskie dania. *Gdy się wnerwia z jej prawego oka leci granatowy dym, nazywany również Kemuri. *W serii Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu i innych ma taki sam strój jak Shun w Nowej Vestroii. *W serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja Shun ginie jednak w nnych seriach jest to zastąpione kłótnią pomiędzy nimi. *Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje. *Jest najmłodszą osobą w BakuGalaxy i w niektórych seriach. *Jej hobby to oglądanie anime, czytanie książek, ćwiczenie umiejętności ninja i spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem facetów"'' *''"Czy zawsze musi być źle, żeby było dobrze? Albo inaczej... Czy zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć, żeby później to naprawić?"'' *''"Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy... Eh...Ciężko sprawić by moje słowa do kogoś dotarły"'' *''"Szybkość i podstęp. To jest droga ninja"'' *''"Believe it!"'' *''"Rozgryzłam ich!"'' *''"Najpierw naucz się pisać, potem myśl"'' *''"Yhy"' *"Czy twoja głowa nadal uważa że może do mnie tak mówić?"'' *Minato: "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego" **Mei: "Zamknij się i walcz" *"Dlaczego...? Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to sobie robicie? Gdzie te wszystki więzi, które was kiedyś łączyły?" *''"Póki jesteśmy razem możemy wziąż wygrać!"'' *''"Pomyśl dobrze głową nim wypowiesz słowo"'' *''"Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 3 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 3 lata"'' *''"Zamierzasz walczyć z Mag Melem sam? I myślisz, że wszyscy z nas będą tutaj stać i pozwolą ci?"'' *''"Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej"'' *''"Pierwszy ruch to zasadzka, drugi ruch zakończy wszystko"'' *''"Nie ważne w jakim wymiarze się znajdziemy... Zawsze się znajdzie gostek, który chce zawładnąć światem"'' Bitwy Galeria W wieku 11 lat= Stamp inoue haruka by inesidora-d31srnddsfvg.png|Mei w stroju Ventus Mei i Shun forever.jpg|Mei i Shun Podmuch Wiatru.jpg|Mei i Shun podczas pierwszego spotkania |-| W wieku 12 lat= 6 pffl2.jpg|Jeśli się nie uspokoisz dostaniesz pomnikiem! 181.JPG|Tak! 581985 381938261860012 1855144050 n.jpg|Naprawdę dobrze nam idzie! 6525342209 6385079e90 o.jpg|No pewnie! Celia45GOHD.PNG|Rozgryzłam ich! Celia IEGO!.jpg|No coś ty? Te okulary są sztuczne! CTvdgtSzAM1- -inazuma-eleven-jude-y-celia-haruna-y-kid.jpg|To piękne... Dlaczego....jpg|Dlaczego...? ENDO Y HARUNA GO.jpg|Hej, mam pytanie! co ona robi.jpg|Co ona robi? dżimpreza.jpg|Coś się dzieje... Gerentes.jpg|Celny strzał! Gerentes11.jpg|No chodźcie dziewczyny! Haruna_Otonashi_1.JPG|Już rozumiem... Haruna_Otonashi_(1).jpg|Chodźcie zobaczyć! Mam świetną strategię! HARUNA_Y_AKI.jpg|Wow! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852954-800-453.png|Łooooaaaa! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg|Ami ma racje! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852993-638-360.png|A teraz mówcie: PIŁKA! ja i ktoś xd.jpg|Coś się stało, Oskar? ja i mati.jpg|Jeśli chcesz wygrać musimy współpracować! ja i mati 2.jpg|Co się znowu stało? Haruna-inazuma-eleven-23330414-321-599.png|Oki, możemy grać! mei, alexx i ktoś xd.jpg|Możemy zaczynać Nelly_la_a_tomado_con_celia-1-.jpg|Alex, nie przesadzasz? Otonashi2.jpg|Przyjaźń...Takie miłe uczucie... strzał!.jpg|Strzał! tumblr_lw3939V7MF1r2h4dh.png|Damy radę! szkic 2.jpg|Szkic postaci szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami 1aaa.JPG|Yeah! 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Tra lalala laaaaaaa xd 7.jpg|Alex, teraz mówimy seeer! 5.gif|Z Ami, Alex i Lisą 8.jpg|Oł yeah! 10.jpg|Mei: Pit lepiej uważaj bo zaraz patelnie będą latały Pit: Dobrze wiedzieć... 1.jpg|Mam wyniki naszych testów! 88 89 12.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! 20110128160058.jpg|Nie uda nam się... Ich siła jest niesamowita! 20110508195513 original.jpg|Taaaak! To się nazywa gra! 20110606220049.jpg|Nazywam się Mei Tanaki! 20110624213523.jpg|Nie do końca o to chodzi... 23434232342342344.png|Hej! To było nie fair! Gwheshes.jpg|Weeee are the champions! Bssssszx.jpg|Hehe. Bsdnsn.jpg|Jesteśmy najlepsze :D Bez tytułuz.jpg|Para-para-paradise! Xd.png|Yeah! O0800044912028989330.jpg|Gdzie oni są? O0800044912009935474.png|Miło mi cię poznać. O0800044911992791128.png|Dalej, dacie radę! O0800044911992791127.png|Zobaczymy jak sobie ze mną poradzicie! O0800044911992776810.png|A ty niby co?! Święty? O0800044812010566302.png|Nie wiele brakowało! Tylko kilka centymetrów dalej! FbQgMd 220.jpeg|Eh... Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? CtjA11 220.jpeg|To nie tak miało być... F0099292 4c2661ab89642.jpg|Taki jesteś pewny siebie? Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Miło mi. Jdkr.png|Hehe... Brawo Alex! 20110606220049.jpg|Jestem Mei Tanaki. O0800044912058197865.jpg|Nie kłóćcie się, proszę! O0800045011992550470.png|DOSYĆ! O0800045012010566305.png|To...To niemożliwe! O0800045012028991453.png|Damy radę, uwierzcie w to! O0800045111991953520.png|Hehe, masz racje. O0800045211992550472.png|Dobra, do boju!!! O0800045211992582478.png|Wkurzyłeś mnie, kmiotku! O0800045211992776811.png|No wstawać! Na co czekacie?! O0800045212010529183.png|Chyba sobie żartujesz. O0800045311992582479.png|No chodź! Bez ciebie nie zaczniemy! ｲﾅｽﾞﾏｲﾚﾌﾞﾝ+音無春奈 bg.jpeg|Ja chce! 1.jpg|To bardzo proste... 2.png|Jupi! 3.png|O nie! 4.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze 5.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze WEGEWG.jpg|Piter nie uważasz że to przesada? skanowanie0001.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! Kooooosz.png|Girls rules :D Koooosz.jpg|Biegne bo chcę! xd 640.jpg|Hej, jak leci? Cross-Over.full.791961.jpg|Jeee! Kwiatki xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.837381.jpg|Silvia: Spójrzcie ilu mamy członków drużyny! Mei: Wow! Ja: Tego się raczej nie spodziewałem. Tumblr lx8iv7M1nd1r1ccfvo1 500.jpg|Nie jest zła. Xdd.jpg|To jest sprawa dla detektywa Mei, numer 1 w Polsce xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.1037889.jpg|Mei: Ej no, chłopaki, spokojnie xDLuk: Bardzo dobre jedzonko :D Mati: DAWAĆ MI TO ŻARCIE!!!! Ferb: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TO MI WYPALA GARDŁO! Pit: Mmmmm :D Oski: Ferbo, słyszałeś o dmuchaniu gorącego? xd Bebep.png|Heh ^^ Lalalala.jpg|To takie smutne kiedy drużyna nie może się zgrać... |-| W wieku 13 lat= Mei i Shun.jpg Mei jako ninja.jpg Mei jako ninja 2.jpg Mei na podczas imprezy w domu Marucho.png Mei podczas ulewy.jpg Mei jako ninja4.jpg|Sam się o to prosiłeś! Mei-wojowniczka Ventusa.jpg|Strój Mei |-| W wieku 14 lat= 605px-Sellon voice.jpg 625px-Chris-Soon26.jpg 634px-ChrisNoNoNoNo.gif 762px-830px-Mf24 021.png 827898 1315606701905 full.jpg Bakugan - Chris 1.png Bakugan - Chris 2.png Bakugan - Chris 4.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0016.jpg Chrage.jpg Chris i karta.jpg Chris i soon.jpg Magda i Mei.jpg Mei.jpg Mei01.png Mei1.jpg Mei10.PNG Mei11.jpg Mei12.jpg Mei3.jpg Mei4.jpg Mei5.jpg Mei6.jpg Mei7.jpg Mei8.jpg Mei9.jpg MeiTara.jpg Mei Magda i Łukasz.png Mei i Magda.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png zadowolona mei.jpg|Uda nam się! niesamowite.jpg|Świetnie mu idzie! mei aktywuje ms.jpg|Co ty na to? SMA! new2.jpg|Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, siedź cicho... |-| W wieku 11-22 lat jako ninja= Mówiłeś coś.png|Wygląd Mei zanim zdobyła ochraniacz Wysokość.jpg|Wysokość Mei Przesadziłeś.jpg|Teraz to mnie wkurzyłeś! A masz.jpg|Pożałujesz swoich słów! Coś mówiłeś.jpg|COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ 1260556448909 f.jpg|Próbuję przecież! Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni.jpg|Ha! Nie przesłane1jpg.png|JESZCZE JEDNO SŁOWO A POŻEGNASZ SIĘ Z ŻYCIEM! Sam sie o to prosiles.jpg|Nie daruje ci tego!!! Serek wiejski.jpg|Uff... Jestem cała... Oo niee.jpg|Co...? Niech to.jpg|Uhm, dużo ich! Mei powala Shikiro.png|4096 UDERZENIE! Mei pokonuje jednego z jego robotów.jpg|Nie pożyjesz długo, kolego! Kuku ryku.jpg|Hm? Co.jpg|Nie podoba mi się to... Bla bla.jpg|Heh, nabrałam cię! Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą.jpg|Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą! MajkaNinja1.jpg|Majka jako 12-letnia ninja Dorosła Mei.jpg|Mei w wieku 22 lat MeiBakuSchool.jpg|Mei w mundurku szkolnym MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg|Mei, Osek i Zadum w mundurkach szkolnych Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei ( nie czepiać się strojów xd ) MajkaBakuSchool.png|Mei w codziennym stroju Ino hinata sakura by b arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Fashion girls by Sakura san17.png|Ami ,Alexy i Mei ^^ Ve.jpg Trio.jpg Qv.jpeg Mcalk.jpg Lwck.jpeg Kajvb.jpg G.jpg Cwf.jpg Ackwjn.png Znowumyy xd.jpg|:) *myśli: Dziękuję wam.. Jesteście kochani* NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg NARUTO.600.732240.jpg Jhv.jpg Hgc'.jpg Piżama Party.jpg Avw.jpg Veryysaad.jpg|D-dlaczego...? Dlaczego się tak zmieniłeś...? Super.jpg|Super! Meeeika.PNG|Meika i jej technika AdiAlexyMeiOsaZadum.jpg|Mei: ALEX, PRZESTANĘ CI TAK ROBIĆ JEŚLI POWIESZ ŻE MAM RACJĘ! Alexy: Nie! Zadum: JA GO CHCĘ ZATŁUC! Osa: Nie, ja go chcę! Adi: Wy to macie problemy... Team 7 Ready by icha icha.jpg|Bojowa Trójca - Mei, Zadum i Osa xD No cześć.png|No cześć :D Majka.jpg Commission sasusaku by zal sanity-d3ch43n.jpg|^^ MajkaxD.png|Heh ^^ Mei-ReakcjanaPita.png|PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEER!!! CzerwoneOczyMeiXD.jpg|Zawsze jest jeszcze druga opcja... Mei na plażyyy xd.jpg|O, jesteś. StarszaMei.jpg|Mei w wieku 18 lat ^^ (to coś co Mei świeci przy dłoni to moc ukształtowana w kastet z ostrymi zakończeniami) Nie_wygląda_to_najlepiej.jpg|Nie wygląda to najlepiej... Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... MeiIntro by Mei xd.jpg|Mei w intro do jakiejś tam serii xD |-| W wieku 15-16 lat= Meika0.JPG|Mei wytwarza huragan Meika1.png|Podział Tornada! I co zrobisz teraz? Meika2.png|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Boski Wiatr! Meika3.jpg|Hehe, jak ci się uda mnie pokonać to wtedy pogadamy... Meika4.png|myśli: Jak to mówią "mocny w gębie, słaby w pięściach"... Meika5.jpg|Żywioł ziemi nie ma szans z żywiołem wiatru, pogódź się z tym... Meika6.jpg|Hm? Meika7.jpg|myśli: Nie widzę go... Meika8.jpg|Dzień dobry. Zamawiał ktoś wiaterek? Meika9.jpg|Witam znowu. Meika10.jpg|Uhm, niesamowite... Meika11.jpg|I wpadł w moją pułapkę... Meika12.jpg|No, ej... Bez przesady panowie...^^' Meika13.jpg|J-jak mu się to udało? Meika14.jpeg|Wsłuchana... Meika15.png|W T F? Meika16.jpg|N-nie poddam się, nie teraz... Meika17.jpg|HA?! Meika18.jpg|No to... Wpuści mnie pan? Meika19.jpg|Nie bądźcie zbyt narwani, musimy to zrobić precyzyjnie. Meika20.jpg|Odszczekaj to! Meika22.jpg|Już rozumiem! Meika23.jpg|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Wielki Przełom! Meika24.jpg|Nie dosięgnie mnie ale i tak muszę uważać... Meika25.jpg|Yh, nie wytrzymam długo... Może by jakieś wsparcie tak łaskawie przysłali?! Meika26.png|Mei na treningu. Meika27.jpg|Przepraszam, nie tak miało być... Meika28.png|Czyli to jest nowa ewolucja Elfin? Ciekawe... Meika29.jpg|Skąd się wziął u śnieg? Meika30.jpg|Haha Meika31.png|Masz przechlapane. Meika32.jpg|Eh, ci dwaj są jak ogień i woda... Nie mogli by bez siebie żyć. MeikaGIF1.gif|Ha?! Gdzie on się podział?! MeikaGIF2.gif|Mówiłam żebyś mnie nie nie doceniał! MeikaGIF3.gif|Hej, hej, to był tylko taki żarcik z ich strony. MeikaGIF4.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Dłoń Wichury! MeikaGIF5.gif|No to se spadamy... MeikaGIF6.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru: Maska Wielkiego Wiatru! MeikaGIF7.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru: Technika Cięcia Wiatru MeikaGIF8.gif|Hm, myślałeś że tak łatwo ci pójdzie? MeikaGIF9.gif|Nazywam się... Mei. Meika1000XD.png|No to idzieeemy? Meika5.PNG|Myślisz że ci się uda? To się grubo mylisz... 2259934 640px.jpg|Jesteeem Władczynią Wiatru :D Meeeeeeeika0.jpg|Yhm, jak zwykle najgorszego gostka zostawiają mi... Meeeeeeeika1.png|No heeeeej... Plik:Meeeeeeeika2.jpg|Nie podejdziesz bliżej! Plik:Meeeeeeeika4.png|Ha, a co ty na to? Plik:Meeeeeeeika3.jpg|Regulamin tego ściśle zakazuje, co ty sobie myślisz? Plik:Meeeeeeeika5.png|I niech ktoś mi powie że wachlarze nie są fajne :D Plik:Meeeeeeeika6.jpg|Yh, działasz mi na nerwy... Plik:Meeeeeeeika7.jpg|J-jak ja mogłam to zrobić? Plik:Meeeeeeeika8.jpg|Troje Piasku. Plik:Meeeeeeeika9.jpeg|Ha? Plik:Meeeeeeeika10.jpg|Robi się ciekawie... Plik:Meeeeeeeika11.jpg|Jak to? Plik:Meeeeeeeika12.jpg|Ja górą, ty dołem :D Plik:Meeeeeeeika13.jpg|Cooo? Plik:Meeeeeeeika14.jpg|Eeeeeee... Plik:Meeeeeeeika15.jpg|Hm, niezłe. Plik:Meeeeeeeika16.jpeg|A więc to on. Plik:Meeeeeeeika17.jpg|Wkurzyłeś mnie! Plik:Meeeeeeeika18.jpeg|Stało się, już się nie odstanie... Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Plik:Meeeeeeeika19.jpg|Tak? MeiIntro2.png| Mei w nowym Intro Bakugan: Nowa Moc Intruuuś.jpg|Mei w intro do jakiejś tam serii xD Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Bakugan: Nano Cios Kategoria:Bakugan: Dwa Światy Kategoria:Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Kategoria:Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu Kategoria:Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki Kategoria:Władcy Żywiołów Kategoria:Władcy Wiatru Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Wojownicy Ventusa Kategoria:Wojownicy Haosu Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Ziemianin Kategoria:Polak Kategoria:Władcy Żywiołów Kategoria:Władcy Wiatru Kategoria:Władcy Powietrza